


To the People Questioning Who They Are and Who They Love

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, LGBT, Poetry, Questioning, learning to accept, we are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A poem to the people questioning who they are and who they love. You are never alone.





	

To the people questioning who they are and who they love...

I hear you.

I understand you.

You are not alone.

 

I know it’s hard,

Discovering who you are.

It’s a long, painful, and downright terrifying process.

That’s right.

A process.

 

You won’t figure it out in a day, or a week, or a month.

It’ll take several months, at least.

For some, it takes years, even decades.

It’ll take many exhausting days spent alone with your thoughts

And many sleepless nights lying awake, staring blankly up at the ceiling and thinking

One.

Single.

Word.

 

“Why?”

 

And these 5 questions are probably swimming through your mind:

1\. Why am I this way?

2\. Why can’t I be normal, like everyone else?

3\. Is there anyone else in the world like me?

4\. When should I come out?

5\. How will everyone react when, and if, they find out?

 

Here are the answers to your questions.

1\. You were born this way and there’s nothing wrong with you.

You are unique and special and perfect just the way you are.

2\. Everyone has their own definition of “normal.”

So, what’s the point trying to be something that no one really understands in the first place?

3\. Yes, there are a lot of people like you.

I know it may not seem like it, but I promise you, there are!

4\. Come out when you’re ready to. You dont even have to come out if you don’t want to!

You can just be like the amazing Kristen Stewart and do what you want without classifiying yourself.

It’s up to you and you can take as long as you need to figure it out!

5\. It’s an amazing feeling when those we love accept us for who we are,

But the truth is…

Not everyone will.

You’ll meet people who will hate you,

Shun you,

Tell you, “God’s going to send you to Hell for committing such a sin.”

 

Whatever you do,

 _Do not_  listen to those words.

They’re completely worng and so are the people who say them.

God would not create us,

Just to hate us.

And God loves everyone.

Why would we be an exception?

 

Your journey of self-discovery won’t be easy.

It’ll be full of pain and sadness and heartache.

But there will also be times of laughter and happiness and joy.

We will stand tall beside you in spirit.

You will never see us,

Not all of us,

But we, your fellow LGBT humans, support you and love you for who you are.

 

If you remember nothing else from this poem,

Please remember this:

It gets better.

And you are never, ever alone.

 


End file.
